footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football League Cup 2009-10
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 92 | defending = Manchester United | champions = Manchester United | runnerup = Aston Villa | total_matches = 88 | total_goals = 283 | top_goal_scorer = Carlos Tévez (5 goals) | prev_season = 2008-09 | next_season = 2010-11 }} The 2009-10 Football League Cup, known as the Carling Cup due to the competition's sponsorship by lager brand Carling, is the 50th season of the Football League Cup, a knock-out competition for England's top 92 football clubs. The winners will qualify for the third qualifying round of the 2010-11 UEFA Europa League, if not already qualified for European competition. Manchester United are the defending champions. First Round The draw for the First Round took place on 16 June 2009, with matches played two months later in the week beginning 10 August 2009. Newcastle United and Middlesbrough received a first round bye as the highest ranked Football League teams from the previous season's league placings. The other 70 of the 72 Football League clubs competed in the First Round, divided into North and South sections. Each section was divided equally into a pot of seeded clubs and a pot of unseeded clubs. Clubs' rankings depend upon their finishing position in the 2008-09 season. North South 1 Score after 90 minutes Second Round The 13 Premier League teams not involved in European competitions entered at this stage, along with the winners from the First Round plus Newcastle United and Middlesbrough, who received a First Round bye. From the Second Round onwards, the teams are no longer split geographically. The draw for the Second Round took place on 12 August 2009, after the First Round games had been completed, and the matches were played in the week beginning 24 August 2009. 1 Score after 90 minutes Third Round The seven Premier League teams involved in European competition enter at this stage, along with the winners from the Second Round. The draw for the Third Round took place on 29 August 2009, after the Second Round games had been played. The matches were played in the week beginning 21 September 2009. 1 Score after 90 minutes Fourth Round The draw for the Fourth Round took place after the Third Round games had been played, on 26 September 2009, and the matches were played on the week beginning on 26 October 2009. The only clubs from outside the Premier League left in the draw were Barnsley, Peterborough United and Scunthorpe United. 1 Score after 90 minutes Fifth Round The Fifth Round draw took place on 31 October, and the matches were played in the week commencing 30 November 2009. Kanu |goals2=Heskey Milner Downing A. Young |stadium=Fratton Park, Portsmouth |attendance=17,034 |referee=Lee Mason (Lancashire) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=57,212 |referee=Mark Clattenburg County Durham) }} ---- Wright-Phillips Weiss |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,015 |referee=Chris Foy (Merseyside) }} ---- Emerton McCarthy |goals2=Drogba Kalou Ferreira |stadium=Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=18,136 |referee=Alan Wiley (Staffordshire) |penalties1=McCarthy Emerton Grella Kalinić Hoilett |penaltyscore=4 – 3 |penalties2= Ballack Drogba Malouda Zhirkov Kakuta }} Semi-finals The semi-final draw took place on 2 December 2009, after the completion of the first three Fifth Round matches. The first leg matches were to be played the week commencing 4 January 2010, but adverse weather conditions including severe snow and ice in North West England caused the games to be rearranged. First leg |stadium=Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=18,595 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (County Durham) }} ---- |goals2=Giggs |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,067 |referee=Mike Dean (Cheshire) }} Second leg Milner N'Zonzi Agbonlahor Heskey A. Young |goals2=Kalinić Olsson Emerton |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=40,406 |referee=Martin Atkinson (West Yorkshire) }} Aston Villa won 7–4 on aggregate. ---- Carrick Rooney |goals2=Tévez |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,576 |referee=Howard Webb (South Yorkshire) }} Manchester United won 4–3 on aggregate. Final The final will be played at Wembley Stadium, London, on Sunday, 28 February 2010. (Pen) |goals2=Owen Rooney |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,596 |referee=Phil Dowd (Staffordshire) }} Prize money The prize money is awarded by the Football League. The winners of the League Cup win £100,000 and the runners-up win £50,000. The losing semi-finalists each take home £25,000. External links * Official Carling Cup website * Carling Cup News at football-league.co.uk * Carling Cup at bbc.co.uk 2009-10 Category:2009–10 in English football